Understanding
by YamiRisa
Summary: Prompt #10 - Understanding. Nick still isn't ready to tell the world about his sexuality, what is Greg reaction to that? Nick/Greg - Slas


**Title:** Understanding  
><strong>Author:<strong> AgentPufferfish  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> CSI  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Nick/Greg  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T-rated  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Prompt #10 - Understanding. Nick still isn't ready to tell the world about his sexuality, what is Greg reaction to that? Nick/Greg - Slash.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own CSI and I never will..

* * *

><p>Greg had done it since they arrived for the party at Catherine's house. Through the whole evening the younger man had been by Nick's side, touching the older CSI all the time. From a friendly touch on the shoulder to letting his fingers slightly run across the skin on Nick's arm to resting a hand on Nick's lower back.<p>

Nick knew the younger man didn't do it on purpose because the younger man didn't know how Nick truly felt about this whole thing called public relationship. Nick had been having these strange feelings around the younger man since the second year of knowing him. In the beginning he wasn't sure what these feelings was. Liking them, he did, but what they were called had been beyond his imagination.

After the explosion Nick knew the answer to his question. He had a crush on Greg. At first he didn't want to admit it, he tried to ignore it. He had sex with women just to reassure himself that the crush was nothing but a stupid thought. He failed at ignoring it, though. Greg was there with him at work everyday and in the end Nick admitted it, but he didn't tell the other man about his feelings in hope that they would disappear.

But they didn't.

Three months ago he finally admitted his feelings for Greg and in return Greg admitted his for Nick. It had come as a surprise that Greg felt the same, but Nick was happy. One thing he wasn't happy about was the fact of telling the whole world about his sexuality. He wasn't ready for that yet.

That was the reason to why he suddenly grabbed Greg without the other's noticing and dragged the younger man upstairs and toward Catherine's bedroom where he knew they could talk in private.

It was there Nick found himself in this very moment.

Before trying to explain why he had dragged his young lover to Catherine's bedroom, he stood for a moment and let his eyes drift across Greg who now stood with his back against the closed door, long, slender arms crossed over his small chest. The Texan bit down on his lower lip, suddenly feeling nervous about what he was about to say. What if Greg hated him for saying it?

Taking in a deep breath, Nick said "I'm sorry, Greg. You know I love you." For a moment he let his eyes look into the other man's chocolate ones; he loved those eyes. "I get that you came out when you were fifteen, but I'm just not there yet."

"Nick-" Greg started, but Nick wouldn't let him say anything. The younger man needed to hear what he had to say.

Dark eyes drifted away from Greg, he couldn't stand to look into those eyes if they showed hatred or disgust. "Look..." He trailed off, not really sure how to explain it. Taking another deep breath Nick continued. "I know I'm gay, and I know that I'm deeply and crazy in love with you, Greg. It's just... I need some time to process it, you know. I want to figure out exactly who I am and what all this means before I will tell everyone, before they'll start to judgin' me because of it."

His eyes met with Greg's for a short time, he had to know what the other CSI's eyes had to say even though he dreaded the truth. When he saw they were soft he felt relieved, so he decided to continue. Maybe this wouldn't end the way he had thought it would.

"Can you give me that time? All this is just overwhelmin' and so confusin', Greg."

Once again Nick began biting his lower lip. He began feeling hot, a small blush on his face and hands sweaty. "The only thin' I'm not confused about is my feelin's for you," he admitted and quickly he looked away, staring at his feet.

A gentle hand grabbed Nick's chin. Greg lifted the Texan's face and their eyes met once again. His signature smile settled on his face as he stared with understanding and happiness in his eyes. "Alright." His voice was only a soft whisper.

"Alright?" Nick couldn't believe it. He had thought Greg would hate the fact that he was with a man who wasn't out of the closet yet.

"Yeah, alright," Greg repeated. "I understand you, Nick. I know where you come from and I know how you were raised. And if you need some time, you can have it. You can have all the time you need if being with you means that I have to give you that, then fine by me." The famous Greg Sanders smile still played across the pale face as the younger man spoke. His finger still resting under Nick's chin. "It's okay with me, Nicky."

Greg's fingers fell from Nick's chin to the hands of the older man, twining his fingers into Nick's, eyes and lips smiling while looking into the dark eyes. "I love you too," he whispered before leaning closer, his lips meeting with Nick's for a short kiss.

* * *

><p>Review..<p> 


End file.
